My Savior
by Faeyn
Summary: Elise is just an ordinary girl on a hike in the woods. What could go wrong? Maybe that's askiing the wrong question, maybe it's more like, what goes right? will her savior decide to keep her? or will she go to the dogs? bad summary, i know. good story tho
1. Just Walking

_**So, this isn't about Bella and Edward, although they're going to be in it, just...not as main characters. I think you'll like this story though, so give it a chance!**_

**_um...i own most of these characters. except of course the ones i refer to from twilight and the likes. Those dont belong to me, sadly. Ok, read._**

_Chapter 1: Just Walking_

I'm walking through the forest. Just walking. Safe enough, sticking to the trail, right? _Wrong._ I hear a rustling behind me, stirring the ferns and greens. My instincts are screaming for me to run. I glance into the forest behind me, quickening my pace. The path becomes more treacherous as I discover I am being led further and further into the forest. The trail markers begin disappearing, seeing fewer and fewer of the blue spray marks as I sprint through the thickening growth of trees. The noises behind me persist and I begin to get more nervous. I know for sure now, someone is following me. Someone or some_thing _is following my path. Then I hear the breathing. Harsh, growling and panting noises whip over my shoulder. I turn and look back while I run, coming face to face with three outrageously huge wolves. They snap their teeth in my direction and I let out a squeal. I know, as soon as the path becomes invisible, that I won't make it out of this. I'm far away from the town, maybe by 10 miles. So no one will hear me scream. I turn to look again, the wolves, only a foot from me.

Then I trip. It all seems to be slow motion as I careen through the air and skid through the brush, coming to a full impact collision with a huge oak tree. I let out a cry of pain as I am sure the impact broke numerous ribs and damaged internal organs along the way. The wolves stop, circling around me. I realize how outrageous this whole scene is. The huge wolves snarl and snap, drool flipping off their jowls and landing on my face, stinging my skin. Tears coursing down my face, I scream out in fright. The wolf closest to me, black with cold blue eyes, assesses me with contemplative eyes. His lips close over his deadly fangs as he backs away. My eyes open wide in surprise and relief, expecting the other two to back down as well. But they hold their ground, moaning and growling at their retreating mate as he passes.

One of the remaining two comes close to me, sniffing my shirt with a swift movement. Catching a whiff of something, obviously something unpleasant, he growls deeply. The next thing I know, the grey wolf is lunging at me, claws thrown forward in attack. They strike my chest, pinning me with extreme force against the ground. My lungs collapse under the power. I hear more crushing with agonizing pain. I scream out.

I close my eyes and wait for the pain of the teeth.

I hear a strange thud, as the weight is lifted off of me. A cool gust of wind washes over me and I open my eyes, confused. A pale white man stands in front of me, between me and the wolves.

"No! Get away from them, they'll kill you!" I scream through the burning in my chest from the broken ribs. He turns to me, his eyes an oddly black color.

"Don't move," he says, his tone forceful in a way I cannot describe. His order has me stuck in place. He turns his attention back to the wolves, seeming to crouch in a defensive motion. He flings himself into the forest with such a speed that I can't be sure I even really saw him. The wolves follow quickly, flinging dirt behind them with their big paws. I use this precious time to calm myself, as I find that I am shaking.

What the hell just happened? My mind tries desperately to assemble the present facts in my head to some feasible conclusion. I close my eyes tight with the pain as I push myself into a sitting position. I wince, my chest constricting with the bruising. Then something else comes into the forest. I see a figure running through the gloom, but it's dark under the canopy of thick leaves, and I only see a pale glow of a person.

Holding a hand around my chest, I grasp the tree and pull myself to my feet, feebly.

"Who's there?" I manage to choke out, blood making an appearance at my lips. My strength weakens, and I fall back to my knees, wiping desperately at my mouth.

The figure stops, pacing at a distance where I can't see them. They pause, and though I can't see them, I sense their eyes dwelling on me. I can almost feel the deliberating nature as the person takes a hesitant step towards me. In the light, I see that this person is the same man who just saved me. Well, he saved me from the wolves. Thinking about the blood still leaking from my lips, I can't say whether I will survive after all.

"Are—" I start, though I find I have to clear my throat to stop choking on my own blood, "Are the wolves gone?" I manage to get out before slumping over on my side. His eyes widen and he takes a step forward, though does not quite approach me. He looks at my face, then at my chest where my arms hangs loosely around my wounds. Then his eyes flick back to my face, staring at the blood coming from my mouth in horror, and oddly enough, also in desire.

He studies my face, as if memorizing something, or concentrating very hard. His eyes run over my disheveled blonde hair and my destroyed clothes.

I study him as well, his pale skin glowing in the green haze of the forest. His golden hair falls, in disarray around his gorgeous face. I can't say, in my 17 years of living, that I have seen a more beautiful face. The lines of horror and desire between his brows only seem to make his face all the more beautiful. His eyes are a flat black, extraordinarily smooth and warming, though they send chills up my spine. His appearance is so full of contradictions. I notice, however, that though I at first thought he was a man, I can see now that he's not much older than I. His face gives away a subtle child-like innocence mixed with years and years of some ancient danger. I see, despite my crumpled height, that he is tall, and yet also very built. He stands, his hands balled into fists, his body very athletic and sinuous, yet not in a body-builder way. His white shirt only accentuates this, clinging tightly to his muscles.

I glance back at his face, and see that he has made some sort of decision. He walks over to me, kneeling down. He remains a bit distant, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. I take a breath and am hit with an irresistible scent. I try to take a deep breath, but the blood pooling in my lungs causes me to choke, sending me into a fit of coughing and sputtering. I crouch over, spitting blood to the ground. I sense the boy shiver, and then feel a reluctant hand on my back. As soon as it makes contact, I feel my heart jump with pleasure. The hand on my back feels cold as though made of ice. It soothes the injured ribs and organs as it rubs circles against my back.

"You need to see a doctor," he states, his voice still musical and soothing. I turn my face to his, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I can't move," I whisper, feeling the strength leaving me fast. I fall against the ground, moaning with the pain. Then I watch his eyes. They assess my face, my injuries, and then he withdraws his hand.

"No," he murmurs, his voice low and harsh, whipping out quickly from between his pale lips. I hear steps walking up and another person kneels down beside us. Another boy kneels down, his face scrunched up in disgust as he sees my blood. His hair is dark, black and spiked. His eyes are not the black color of my savior's though. This boy's eyes are a light gold, butterscotch even. He is bigger in build than the blonde one, but just as irresistibly gorgeous.

"Not in time," the second boy whispers, assessing my injuries.

"There's still time!" my savior says, harshly, his lips pulling back over his teeth in a very dog-like action as he snarls. His strong arms pull me up from the ground as he stands. The motion is so swift, so effortless, that I'm thrown into confusion once more. Who are these boys? Why were they this deep in the forest? Well, I may not live to find out. But then I catch his irresistible scent again…I shake my head, trying to snap out of it.

"Hospital…" I try to say, my voice trailing off. My strength is gone now, I simply register being carried.

"Alexander, think about it! She's your singer! She's going to die anyway, why don't you just finish her off?" The second boy's deep, beautiful voice sounds from behind us. A roar rips out of my savior, Alexander, I presume. The roar is deafening and I try, without success, to cover my ears.

"Never, Michael, it's against our beliefs. Does our lifestyle mean nothing to you? What we've learned from Carlisle's family? Have you forgotten so easily our purposes?" his smooth voice flows so swiftly my mind has trouble keeping up.

"Well, she won't live. Maybe—" Michael's repentant voice suggests, but stops as if the option is ridiculous, "Nevermind."

"I can't accomplish it. I wouldn't be able to stop, Michael, you know that. It's difficult for me to just hold her now." Alexander takes a breath, letting it out with a shudder. He looks down at me. I meet his eyes eagerly, loving the feeling of falling when I see the glistening black irises.

"You have a choice," he says, pointedly at me, "I can take you to a hospital. You won't live, you're injuries are severe." I hear some sort of curse under his breath as he struggles with the other option, "Or I can change you. But it's a risk, I may not be able to control myself."

I struggle to take in what he says, "Change me? Into…" I trail off, glancing from his face to Michael's in a confused misapprehension.

"A vampire," Michael clarifies as if this is obvious. My mind reels. A _what_? I am riddled by a pain sensation in my lungs and I know I am minutes from death. I look up again with wide green eyes at Alexander's face. I see some unknown emotion plain on his face. He is readying himself emotionally for what he's prepared to try. While I am confused beyond belief, and don't even halfway believe what they say, I place my trust in this gorgeous boy's hands.

"I trust you, save me," I whisper, innocent and completely confused eyes staring openly at his face. He winces at my wording, for some unknown reason, but nods, tightly.

Other voices are around me now, and I realize others must be present in the location in which we have arrived. I am placed gently on some soft surface. I feel slicing sensation at my neck, then an injection of some sort, and I realize that I have been bitten by something. The injected substance burns inside me as if my veins were alit with fire.

I feel pain, that's all. I have no other thoughts but pain. I have no idea how much time passes, there is only pain. Pain overtakes me. A blinding pain. Pain…pain…pain.

Then the pain passes, after an immeasurable amount of time. The pain is overtaken by a thirst. My eyes peek open and I see that I am in some unknown place. My vision focuses and I see that everything around the room is crystal clear. I sit up, hesitantly, remembering nothing to hint towards my current location. I am startled back into reality when, seated right next to me, is the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth.

_Alexander_. I recall, sighing into recognition. So it wasn't just a dream.

"Alexander," I say, my voice somehow different from normal. I hear the musical word whipping from my lips, yet fail to believe it's my own.

"I apologize, I don't know your name," he says with a small smile, the sound of his voice enticing. I concentrate for a moment, and then manage to remember my own name.

"I'm Elise," I whisper, still finding my voice, lost in his glory.

"Well, Elise, I have yet another apology to give to you. I am sorry that I had to cause you pain, I never intended to hurt you. Damn dogs…" Somehow I find myself struggling to keep up with his quick voice, tainted by some sort of sorrow and anger, though I sense the anger is directed towards himself. He regains his concentration, and continues, locking his eyes with mine again, "I understand if you wish to leave, but the point still remains that you are a vampire. I couldn't—let you die." He says with a sigh and a pleading expression.

"I'm actually a vampire?" I ask, realizing the thirst aching the back of my throat. He nods, slowly, standing and offering me his hand to rise from the couch. I take it, thrilling at the chance to touch his icy hand, although, this time I don't find his skin quite so surprising. My skin appears to be almost the same temperature as his, though I still receive an extreme case of the chills at his touch.

He leads me to a floor length mirror. I glance at the mirror, then back at him. He nods towards the mirror as if something there should strike me as odd. I glance back, realizing the oddity. I am completely and totally gorgeous.

As a human, I had always been awkwardly tall, though now, in the mirror, my long slender body looks, well, sexy. My blonde hair falls in waves to my mid-back, my bangs swept elegantly to the side. I realize that, despite the oversized t-shirt and guy's athletic shorts I'm wearing, I am quite surprisingly alluring. I walk forward, placing on hand on the mirror and leaning in close. My wide, doe eyes are a bright, blood red, set perfectly on a face of slight features. Freckles dance on the bridge of my nose, but my skin is a very, very pale shade of ivory. My pink lips form a perfect pout, somehow more inviting then they were as a human. I smile, expecting fangs, but see only perfectly straight, glistening white teeth.

"No fangs?" I say with humor, turning to see Alexander staring at me with an unusual expression as I memorize my new appearance.

"Common misconception," he says, flashing me a smile of his bright white, perfect teeth.

I giggle, somehow managing to sound more like a music box than a laughing teen girl. I spin around and stare at Alexander with the same expression he uses when looking at me—one of silent contemplation and yet, strangely also a combination of subtle desire. I take the time to wonder whether I have the same effect on him as he has on me—taking my breath away from me every time I look at him. As soon as I think the thought, I laugh inwardly. How could I ever affect someone like _this_? It's then I realize that my heart is not drumming a million times a minute like it did when I was in the woods with Alexander. In an unconscious gesture, I place my hand on my heart, expecting the steady beat to penetrate my palm. When I feel nothing but my breathing, my face drops into an expression of fear. Am I dead after all?

Alexander understands immediately what I'm thinking, for he takes my hand in his again, explaining gently.

"We don't have a heart beat, Elise. Don't worry, you're alright," his voice is so sincere and soft that I don't dare argue with the subject. I look into his eyes, catching the golden irises in a forceful stare. I stare at him for an immeasurable amount of time before I realize that we are only inches from each other's faces, having moved closer without realizing it. It would be only too easy to go the rest of the way and kiss his velvet lips.

Unconsciously, my eyes close and I lean in, smelling his sweet breath as he breathes so near my face.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$&


	2. Boxers and Tornadoes

_**cool. ok, i dont own any of the twilight characters, but everyone else is mine.**_

**_Onward, read the story:)_**

But when I hear a light, amused chuckle, my eyes pop back open. Alexander is gazing at me, his expression alight with surprise, yet guarded behind a mask of restraint. I find my face twisting into incomprehension.

"You are in quite a hurry aren't you?" He whispers, his voice husky and low. If I could blush, my face would be red from hair roots to my neck, "We barely know each other." If I am not mistaken, was there a hint of regretful desire in his voice?

"I just, got distracted," I mutter, averting my eyes and stepping away from him so as to distance myself from his amazing fragrance.

A cold hand cups my chin and lifts my face to look up into the ever mesmerizing golden irises. Then I remember the flat black color his eyes had been the night in the forest.

"Your eyes," I whisper, running a finger over his golden eye brow and around the pale purple bruise-like circle underneath his eye.

"I've hunted, like you need to do right now before you decide to find a human snack," he says lightly, a breathy chuckle slipping past his lips. I smile, wondering fleetingly if my touch is what took his breath away. His hand moves up, lightening fast to catch my hand, pulling it gently to cup his cheek.

I thrill at the chance to touch his face. Smiling, he places his other hand on my cheek.

"Alex!" a loud booming voice yells from outside to door to the room in which we stand.

A growl escapes Alexander's chest as his lips pull back over his teeth in detest.

"Jeremy," Alexander acknowledges the intruder as the door swings open. Another vampire boy walks in, though this one looks older. I turn from the intense golden stare in which Alexander had me confined. "Jeremy" is a gorgeous beast of a boy, aged 20 at most. His chocolate brown curly hair falls in ringlets in a sexy mess all around his head, while his oddly orange eyes peer at me through thick black eyelashes. If I though Michael was ripped, he was now twig-like compared to Jeremy. Our visitor walks in dressed in nothing but a pair of heart decorated boxers.

Though my skin is freezing, my face feels like it heats up a million degrees.

"Jeremy! Go put some pants on!" Alexander yells as I gasp, trying to control my fit of giggles. A girl comes up behind Jeremy, her short, slender, pale arms wrapping around his huge bicep. I see that she's just about as underdressed as Jeremy is.

"C'mon, Jer. Obviously little Alex wants to be _alone_," she smiles mischievously and looks over at me, sitting so close next to Alexander. Her smile warms a bit, becoming nicer.

"I'm Sharon, by the way. Welcome to the family!" She flips her curly red hair over her shoulder as she pulls Jeremy's arm, not moving him in the least, but in an attempt to usher the huge vampire from the doorway. He reluctantly turns, walking into the hallway. Seconds later, something whips through the doorway, landing square in Alexander's face. I turn to look, seeing that it is Jeremy's heart decorated boxers.

Alexander growls, a sound so deafening I feel like I should cover my ears. But I don't, instead I just stare at him in wonder and awe. He chucks the boxers out the door, and stands to close it. He seems my gaze on him, and smiles a dazzling white toothed smile.

"Please, just," he sighs, in defeat I'm guessing, "Just ignore my family."

"I like them," I say with a smile. He comes and sits back next to me, so close I almost flinch away.

"I'm glad," Alexander says, smiling widely, his voice fervent with gratitude. I smile, them am reminded by something.

"Alexander, why were Jeremy's eyes orange? And mine, why are they red when yours are golden?" He glances at my eyes as if noticing for the first time that they are a blood red color.

"It's a matter of personal preference and control," he whispers, as if speaking this aloud if forbidden, "Your eyes are red because that is how they are when you are 'reborn' so to speak. When you learn to hunt, they will turn. Mine are golden because I hunt only animals, not people. Jeremy has more trouble with his control, occasionally he slips. Obviously recently, by the looks of it. He's trying to learn the ways we have been taught. Another family, The Cullens, have been helping us. I respect their ways very much, and have abided by them since they began teaching us. We'll go hunt with them today to get you used to the style right off the bat."

I nod, the thirst in my throat almost unbearable. He takes my hand, standing up.

"You'll get used to it, Elise. I promise you," he says, his voice earnest. Then as if as an afterthought, he adds, "And I'll be here with you, as long as you wish to stay."

I smile, this idea thrilling, "I do," I manage to whisper.

His smile turns unintentionally seductive and my stomach muscles tighten, sending tingles through my limbs. He steps up so close to me that I have to restrain myself from jumping into him.

"So, I know we said barely know each other—" but he doesn't get the thought out, because my lips crash against his quickly. He sends the kiss back immediately, as if he too had been holding back the urge to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and feel his hands at my lower back.

"Seriously, you two are way too young to be engaging in this sort of behavior," a voice whips over my shoulder into the room. The whole family, it seems, is parked in the door way watching our little make-out session.

Alexander continues kissing me, though I feel a bit uncomfortable about this, but his hand waves towards the door and slams it shut in their faces. With a flick of his wrist, the lock clicks. I hesitate, pulling slightly away from him, so I can ask a question. I'm breathless, though, and trembling and I have to pant hard to fill my lungs with enough air to afford the question.

"How did you (breath) do that?" I gasp, eyeing the door. I hear him give a slight chuckle, noticing he's breathless as well.

"Sometimes vampires have a power. It all depends on your human life, and what your most established quality was. Mine was obviously an animation of some sort." He glances at me, thoughtfully, "I wonder what yours will be. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He brushes my bangs out of my eyes affectionately with his fingers. I smile, really feeling genuine love for Alexander, like the way my heart would flutter if it was still beating…

"I'm dying of thirst," I murmur, quietly, rubbing my throat with my free hand. The other hand is still wrapped around Alexander's muscular back. I have no intention of moving it any time soon. He senses this and turns so our arms link around each other's backs, walking towards the door.

"It should be interesting to teach you to hunt," his eyes glance down at me, as if taking into consideration how delicate I look.

"Hey, I can handle it!" I argue, my lips automatically forming a natural, seductive pout.

His eyes freeze onto them, causing the iris's of his eyes to shift to a slightly darker color.

"Alex?" I ask, worried.

"Yeah," he says, shaking his head and rubbing the sides of his head with his thumb and forefinger.

I lean my head against his shoulder and breathe in his amazing scent. This surprises him, for he leans down on top of my head and breaths in the scent of my hair.

"Exquisite," he says, "How did I ever manage to stop—" this last portion so quiet I can't be sure I was supposed to hear.

We walk out of the room and through a living room where numerous vampires are sitting around waiting.

Michael's voice sounds out as everyone starts rising, "It's about time, you two. I was beginning to think you'd never stop." His presuming smile has me pulling my lip back and snarling. Alexander looks down at me, surprised, and chuckles.

"Hey, now, no need to pounce," Michael says, lifting his hand to trail the length of my cheek bone. This time it's Alexander's turn to let out a ripping growl.

"Back off, Michael. I don't want to have to start a fight with you in front of our guests." I look up and see that there are, in fact, numerous other vampire around besides the ones I had already met.

"These is the Cullen family," Alexander gestures to the group of strangers. He points to them all, rattling off their names, "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." When he mentions the last boy's name, I catch a sense of reverence that Alexander holds for him. I want to ask why, but I decide to save it for later so we can get going. There's another addition to our family too, a boy who seems to be only around 13 years of age. I look at Alexander and then the boy, wondering. His eyes say that he'll tell me about it later. I nod, glancing back forward and trampling outside to leave. Alexander places his hand on my back and ushers me to an orange convertible sports car. I recognize it as a Spyder. Fancy. He opens my door and helps me in. My emotions are off for a loop as his face comes within an inch of mine. Suddenly the wind picks up, nearly knocking everyone over, causing all the cars to shudder and the trees to bend slightly. I look with surprise, glancing around for another breeze.

Alexander looks around, then back at me curiously.

"Did you do that?" he asks, slightly wary. I glance around, my eyes wide and notice everyone is staring at me. Alexander lifts me up, pulling me back to my feet.

"Do you mind if I try something?" he asks, quietly, staring right into my eyes.

"No," I whisper, entranced by his darkening eyes, the gold fading away to black by the seconds. Then he kisses me. It's more passionate than the kiss from before, my emotions twirl. I feel the wind pick up quickly, the gray clouds clearing into a blue sunny sky. A wind tunnel forms around us, kicking up leaves and dust, forming a barrier between us and the rest of the world. Alexander pulls away, allowing my emotions to settle down before my tornado causes any damage.

I look around at everyone staring at me as if I'm the odd one. I'm among a huge group of vampires, and I'm already the freak. Alexander, however, is gazing at me with desire and awe.

"I'm amazed by you," he whispers, the tune to a favorite country song ringing lightly into my ear as his words sink in. I smile, laying my head on his shoulder.

"That little power could cause some problems, Alexander," I say with a chuckle.

"We'll deal with it," he says, lightly, picking me up and placing me back into the convertible.

"Now let's go hunt," he grins, his deadly teeth flashing as he pulls the car into drive and speeds off behind a red jeep.

_**Hmmmm methinks you should review!**_


End file.
